Satisfacción
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Aomine y Kise son amigos de la infancia. Una discución entre ambos lleva Aomine a reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos y de una posible cura a los mismos... O eso pensaba; la vida le dará un susto de muerte para percatarse de la satisfacción que siente al tener a Kise en su vida.
**¡Hola lectores!**

Lady vuelve a atacar con un one-shot. Esclareciendo un poco el asunto... no, aún no se me pasa el bloqueo que tengo desde hace meses, sin embargo, éste escrito lo escribí hace un año para mi gran y preciada amiga **Nayen Lemunantu** , quien había sido la única persona en leerlo, pero al ver la escaces de AoKi que hay últimamente, decidí compartirlo con todos ustedes, no sin antes determinar que ésto es un regalo para ella.

 **Advertencias:** Melosidad al por mayor y ya. Tal vez un poco de OoC y la participación especial de un personaje original. Partes del fic basados en una parte de la trama del manga "Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu".

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Satisfacción**

 **.**

 **.**

El cigarro que tenía entre sus morenos dedos se iba consumiendo lentamente. El bar de mala muerte al que había llegado después de una acalorada discusión con su mejor amigo no era del todo agradable; en las esquinas, se podían ver muchas telarañas acumuladas por los años sin limpiar y la barra tenía una extraña capa de mugre que al parecer ya se había arraigado a la madera.

Sorbió nuevamente el vaso de wisky que tenía entre las manos. Seguido de ello, recordó la serie de hechos que le empujaron hasta ese lugar y apretó el pequeño vaso con una fuerza inigualable al grado de creer romperlo si se lo proponía. Pero no quería hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que no había más _culpable_ que él mismo.

¿Quién le mandaba a enamorarse de él?

No conocía la respuesta. A decir verdad, tampoco supo en qué momento comenzó a sentir como un nudo se formaba en su estómago cada vez que lo veía. No quería sonar cursi, pero algunas veces llegaba a sentir como si un trillar de molestas mariposas cruzaban su abdomen y llegaban hasta su corazón para volverlo cálido cuando sus ojos observaban la mirada dorada de él.

Si, a sus veintiún años se sentía patético… o al menos eso creía. Es decir, desde siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y de preferencia que fueran copa F para arriba. Pero de un instante al otro, al ir compartiendo tiempo con Kise a través de los años, se percató en qué ya no buscaba una larga y sedosa cabellera femenina, ésta fue sustituida por unas cortas hebras doradas que relucían más que el sol; ya no buscaba una estatura baja y una complexión menuda, en su lugar se preocupaba de siempre tener a alguien a su misma altura para poder caminar sin necesidad de perderle entre el bullicio de la ciudad; ya no buscaba un par de tetas gigantes a las cuales tocar…

Ahora mismo buscaba esa sonrisa tan reluciente como una estrella en el cielo nocturno.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente, de nuevo volvía a pensar en él. En un intento por olvidarle, movió el pie sobre el piso de manera repetitiva que comenzó a cansar al paciente anciano que atendía la barra esa noche. El eco que formaba su constante tic llegó a sus oídos y chasqueó la lengua bastante molesto; realmente no andaba de humor para aguantar a nadie…

 _«Aominecchi, déjame ir…»_

El sonido de su celular irrumpió sus cavilaciones mentales y agradeció por ello, lo sacó, vio el remitente de la llamada contestar la insistente llamada.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —Bramó molesto meneando los hielos dentro de su vaso.

— _Sólo quiero saber si estás bien_. —La tenue voz que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea hizo que soltara un bufido.

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿no debería? —Respondió rudo y directo. Le molestó que, a pesar de todo, él siguiera ahí preocupándose por él como si nada pasara, como si su corazón no le importara.

— _¡Eso me da mucho gusto!_ —El tono había cambiado y se escuchaba más animado. Casi podía jurar que en ese momento le brillaban los ojos más que de costumbre— _Aominecchi, deberías de decirme que te ocurre._

—¿Qué me ocurre de qué?

— _Ya sabes._ —Kise guardó silencio unos momentos y continuó—. _Has estado bastante irritable últimamente… ¿Puedo saber por qué?_

Y en ese momento volvió a recordar su razón de estar ahí. Celos, ¿de quién? No había alguien que le hiciese sentir tanto respeto como por su hermano mayor Toru.

Toru no era realmente su hermano mayor, pero crecieron como vecinos desde que eran niños y es un par de años más grande que él; siempre lo ha considerado como alguien influyente en su vida. Kagasawa Toru era casi tan alto como él y tenía un cabello castaño que caía en melena hacia sus hombros y por lo que escuchaba de Satsuki, poseía unos envidiables ojos negros tan enigmáticos como su presencia.

Por azares del destino, conoció a Kise un día que fue fueron a jugar videojuegos estando ellos en preparatoria y fue como se integró un nuevo miembro a su equipo. Aunque poco duró toda la felicidad al ver partir al chico a una prefectura diferente debido a su ingreso a la universidad. Él y Kise decidieron continuar juntos y aplicaron para Ciencias económicas y ambos asistían juntos a las mismas clases.

Pero Toru había vuelto hace un par de semanas y últimamente él y el rubio habían estado más juntos que de costumbre; y aunque aprecia mucho al chico, no puede evitar sentir una puñalada en el estómago cada vez que veía como aquellos dos se volvían cada vez más cercanos… compartiendo secretos y miradas cómplices delante de sus narices.

Ese día por la mañana, Kise invitó a Toru a tomar un café y no le comentaron nada. Cuando se enteró por la boca floja de Satsuki, fue a impedir aquello, pero todo salió mal…

— _¿A dónde creen que van sin mí?_ _—_ _Preguntó apenas llegando mirando como Kise subía al automóvil de lujo que estaba estacionado en la esquina de su casa._

— _A una cita por supuesto_ _—_ _contestó Toru con una amplia sonrisa_ _—_ _¿Quieres que te invitemos?_

— _Kise, teníamos que hacer los deberes juntos_ _—_ _dijo ignorando a Toru y en un acto impulsivo, tomó al rubio de la muñeca y le detuvo._

— _Podemos empezar cuando vuelva_ _—_ _respondió simple._

— _Claro que no, tenemos kilos de tareas que debemos para el próximo viernes._ _—_ _Claramente se le veía desesperado por retenerle._

— _¿De qué hablas? Es sólo entregar el balance de números y eso lo hacemos en una tarde._

— _Pero…_

— _Aominecchi… déjame ir._

 _No se esperaba ver esos ojos tan desesperados. Pocas veces había contemplado esa ansiedad por huir en aquellos orbes dorados. Pero involuntariamente soltó el brazo y se alejó de ahí a pasos grandes… no quería verlos partir._

El golpe del vaso sobre la barra lo sacó de sus recuerdos y sorbió de un trago el poco wiksy en las rocas que le había puesto el Bar Tender delante de él.

—No es nada —contestó para darle seguimiento a la plática que había dejado en el teléfono.

— _Ah, ya veo._ —No faltaba ser adivino para captar el tono de desilusión que provenía de Kise—. _¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos en mi casa para hacer la tarea?_

—Ya veremos. —No quería sonar tan tajante con sus respuestas o que no le importara ese acto tan considerado por parte de Kise para preguntarle cómo estaba, así que se armó y agregó: — ¿Sigues estando con Toru?

— _Sí, apenas ha pasado de una hora desde que estuvimos fuera de tu casa._ —Kise sonaba más animado y eso le alegró—. _¿Tú estás jugando videojuegos?_

—No, salí a tomar un par de tragos al bar que está fuera de las residencias de la universidad.

— _¿Con Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi?_

—No, esos dos estaban ocupados cuando marqué a su casa ésta mañana. —El silencio al otro lado de la línea hizo que continuara hablando—. No preguntes.

— _No iba a hacerlo después de todo… ¿Te traumaste?_

—Un poco —respondió rápido con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro… la primera de toda la noche.

— _¿Recuerdas cuando los encontramos tocándose en el almacén del Konbini?_

—No me hables de eso… aún esos sonidos tan peculiares hacen eco en mi cabeza.

— _Qué días…_

—Si…

Después de eso, por unos momentos, el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Nadie dijo nada y él no quería hacerlo, quería que perdurara el momento entre ellos. En ese instante no existía nadie más que ellos dos en la intermitencia del espacio-tiempo que creaban a través de una simple llamada. Aunque estuviera lejos, él podía casi jurar ver la sonrisa de Kise o sentir las callosas puntas de sus dedos recorriendo su piel en un delicado roce.

Meneó el pequeño vaso con los hielos dentro observando cómo estos se derretían al calor de su mano. No quería romper el silencio que se formó, porque no eran de esos silencios que incomodaban y muy por el contrario, era de aquellos en los que entiendes a la otra parte sin necesidad de decir algo. Con la simple presencia —a su manera— de esa persona importante y especial. Así como lo que era Kise para él.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin. Y eso lo comprobó cuando escuchó el suave suspiro por parte de Kise que resonó en todo su oído.

— _Bien, yo me despido. Que descanses Aominecchi._ —La tenue voz ya no se escuchaba alterada ni fuera de lo común; ahora mantenía ese matiz tan chillón al que se había acostumbrado.

—Sí, adiós.

Se despidió para después colgar. No creía que sólo llevara ahí poco más de una hora, es decir, sentía que tenía en ese lugar cerca de cuatro horas, pero cuando alzó su reloj de muñeca y en ella vio que faltaban diez para las 9 le hizo saltar en su asiento, ¿tanto poder tenía Kise sobre su vida para que no percibiera de manera normal el tiempo?

No sabía que tanto… sería mejor ir a un médico. Terminó su bebida, dejó el dinero de los tragos en la barra con un poco de propina y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Se puso el casco y montó la motocicleta teniendo presente su próximo destino.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Aomine?

—Me sentía mal y quería ver a un médico...

—¡¿Y para eso tenías que venir hasta mi casa?!

—Era de vida o muerte…

Contestó observando los cuadros que había en aquella habitación. Cuando Midorima abrió las puertas de su casa, jamás creyó en que le dejaría pasar así sin más, pero se impresionó por lo servicial que era su ex compañero. Le ofreció un vaso de agua el cual bebió de un sólo sorbo y continuó con su minuciosa inspección de aquellas paredes decoradas con pinturas que parecían del siglo XIX.

—Qué remedio… —bufó Midorima sobando el puente de su nariz— Quédate ahí en lo que voy por mi maletín.

Al asentir con la cabeza y observar como el peliverde desaparecía por un pasillo, se dejó caer en un sofá y comprobó que eran tan cómodos como se veían; la tela de seda que los recubría era tan suave que estaba seguro que si apoyaba su rostro en ellos, terminaría por dormirse. En su lugar, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó contra su pecho; en realidad se sentía nervioso por todo aquello, ¿qué tal si al final no tenía cura? Él quería volver a platicar con Kise normalmente y dejar de lado esos insanos celos que le despertaba…

Quería que volvieran aquellos tiempos.

—Me alegra que estés cómodo —dijo llegando Midorima nuevamente a la sala—. Necesito que te quites la chaqueta y la playera para poder revisarte correctamente. Aunque recuerda que soy solamente aún un pasante, no puedo hacer mucho por ti.

Él le obedeció sin chistar y terminó desnudo de la cadera para arriba mostrando el buen cuerpo que seguía manteniendo a pesar de haber dejado el baloncesto sólo como pasatiempo. Midorima por su parte, se colocó un estetoscopio de manera pulcra y abrió un par de guantes de plástico para hacer lo mismo.

—Siéntate.

La voz del peliverde lo sorprendió y acató la orden sin chistar, realmente cuando Midorima atendía lo hacía de manera clara y concisa. Comenzó por revisarle el latido cardiaco con el instrumento que se había colocado anteriormente, el frío que estaba en la partecilla blanca que presionaba la piel de su pecho le provocaba un poco de cosquillas, pero se mantenía sereno.

—¿Últimamente te has sentido mal? —Midorima preguntó mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio, lo guardó y anotó en una hoja algunos números. Enseguida de ello, sacó un baumanómetro para medir la presión.

—Algo —contestó escueto—, hay veces en que siento que el corazón se me va a salir.

—Descríbeme mejor eso porque no logro comprenderlo —exigió el médico colocando el aparato en su brazo.

—Pues eso, siento que se me sale el corazón y en cuanto menos lo espero ya estoy nervioso. Late como si estuviese jugando.

—Ya veo… ahora mantente tranquilo, esto no durará más de un minuto.

Pronto el aparato comenzó a inflarse hasta apretar su brazo casi como si alguien se le colgara a él. Pronto, toda aquella presión se fue esfumando y la máquina marcó un número que Midorima anotó nuevamente en su tablilla. Retiró el baumanómetro y lo guardó nuevamente en su maletín.

Sin decir nada, Midorima haló sus párpados hacia arriba y prendió una lamparilla para ver cómo se dilataban laspupilas rápidamente ante la luz. Después de revisar ambos ojos, soltó el rostro de Aomine y éste bufó.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Un pequeño pago por irrumpir mis deberes. —La sonrisa levemente sádica que mostro el peliverde le hizo anotar mentalmente que pensara dos veces antes de interrumpirlo nuevamente.

—Como sea ¿Ya terminaste? —El hastío en su tono de voz no pasó desapercibida por Midorima quien sólo le enseñó una aguja a lo cual tembló.

—Ya casi, sólo hace falta revisarte el abdomen… me dijiste en el texto que enviaste que también te duele —comentó el médico comenzando a hacer una leve palpación sobre la zona del estómago.

—Casi no mucho, sólo en algunas ocasiones —respondió ante el interrogatorio.

—¿En qué tipo de ocasiones? ¿Hay algo específico que recuerdes?

Dudó un poco en decirle que Kise tenía que ver con la mayoría de ellas, y eso era verdad, porque el otro porcentaje se debía a despertar por las mañanas con aquellos pensamientos insanos con su amigo —que él creía que era diferente—.

—Cuando estoy con Kise.

Después de ello se formó su segundo silencio eterno con alguien; y éste no era para nada cómodo. La mirada inquisitiva de Midorima era peor que la taladrante y fastidiosa voz de Momoi persiguiéndole a todos lados. Sabía que con lo perceptivo, analítico e inteligente que era el peliverde, sabría inmediatamente de qué se trataba todo ese asunto de la enfermedad y los síntomas.

No se esperaba una felicitación con platillos y bomboes, pero definitivamente tampoco se esperaba una reacción tan sencilla como que se acomodara los anteojos y se sentara en el sillón que quedaba en diagonal a él.

—Dime que no eres tan estúpido como para no saber lo que te está sucediendo —dijo Midorima con un deje de molestia en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió simple. Se removió en el sofá buscando su playera y se la puso—. Pero si quiero conocer si hay alguna cura…

—No la hay. —Midorima tomó un pequeño vaso que había en el centro de la mesa y bebió de él—. No la hay a menos que tú quieras, pero por tu cara de idiota supongo que no es lo que quieres.

Guardó silencio unos minutos porque las palabras que había dicho Midorima eran ciertas: él no quería dejar de sentir eso. Tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca en un intento por deshacer el nudo que se propagaba por su garganta. Tembló por dentro ante su inminente condena. No podía aceptar aquello abiertamente —estaba más que claro que su secreto se encontraba a salvo con el médico por el juramento de Hipócrates— pero tampoco se veía el resto de sus días sufriendo por celos al ver a Kise con alguna persona o compartiendo su vida con alguien que no era él.

Era tan natural pasar tiempo con aquel sol personal que se inmiscuyó en su vida que el hecho de imaginar que ya no estaría más, le dolió profundo. Apretó sus manos fuertemente ante ese hecho inminente, algo que por más que intentara aplazar algún día sucedería. Sino era Toru, sería otro…

Y prefería ver a Kise con alguien a quien respetaba como lo era su _hermano mayor_.

—Y aunque quisieras olvidar, yo no podría ayudarte —dijo Midorima retomando el hilo de la conversación—. La medicina actual no ha logrado encontrar alguna _cura_ para el amor, todo aquello está más allá de lo comprensible cuantitativamente. Es decir, no hay alguna hipótesis que comprobar o refutar y mucho menos un procedimiento para poder quitarle el amor a alguien.

—Eso lo sé, no soy tonto. —Estaba ahogado en sus propios sentimientos, lo último que le faltaba fuese que Midorima le tendiera una perorata y le enseñara bastantes cosas que no van con él.

—¿Quieres que te diga un dicho que usamos en la familia? —El peliverde se levantó recogiendo sus cosas para despedir a su amigo y regresar a sus asuntos.

—¿De qué va?

—Decimos: _"Para mal de amores, ni los pinches doctores."_

Con ello, quedó callado y salió inmediatamente de aquella casona. No sabía de lo que estaba más sorprendido: si por ser el primero —y tal vez el único— que haya escuchado decir al perfecto Midorima Shintaro una palabra tan vulgar o que ese dicho pase de generación en generación en esa retorcida tradición familiar médica.

No quiso investigar más de aquello; simplemente montó nuevamente su motocicleta y cogió rumbo para llegar a su casa. Tomó la avenida principal pensando en que llegaría más rápido, pero no contó con el hecho de la existencia del tráfico a esa hora. Suspiró fastidiando al ver que iría a vuelta de rueda en un buen tramo.

Consideró que tal vez debería de pasar por algunas cervezas para relajarse de lo dicho por el médico; así que en el próximo desvío tomó la calle y se estacionó frente a un Konbini.

Entró con desgano y tomó un six pack. Caminó por los pasillos para recordar si hacía falta algo en casa para llevar; sólo cogió unas papas y algunas latas de comida para evitar otra vuelta. Sus pisadas resonaban por aquella tienda desolada y se percató que aquellos stands y la decoración se le hacían bastante similar.

—Buenas noches.

Claro, era la tienda donde trabajaba Kagami.

—¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí?

—¡Eso debería de preguntarlo yo! —Su entrecejo fruncido dio a entender que aquel día el pelirrojo no estaba de buen humor. Comenzó a marcar los productos en aquella barra—. ¿Un mal día, no?

—Ni que lo digas —contestó mirando hacia afuera—. ¿Tienes tiempo de tomarte una cerveza?

—Mi turno termina en diez minutos, ya llegó la otra persona, sólo voy a cambiarme y listo.

—De acuerdo, te veo afuera.

Salió de la tienda buscando un lugar cómodo para sentarse a platicar con el que, aunque lo negara, compartía un lazo de amistad bastante extraño desde preparatoria. En realidad, él le conocía por Kuroko, pero jamás creyó tomarle tanta confianza.

Después de un par de minutos, el pelirrojo ya le acompañaba abriendo una lata. Escuchó el particular sonido que hacía al burbujear y ambos brindaron antes de dar el primer trago.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora? —Kagami se atrevió a preguntar porque sabía de antemano que él no hablaría sin un incentivo.

—Celos.

—¿De quién?

—De Toru.

—Hermano, estás jodido.

Suspiró cansado. Ya sabía que estaba mal y por si fuera poco, estaba acabado. Toru era completamente lo opuesto a él, comenzando con el simple hecho de ser un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra; carismático hasta con aquellas secretarias que te miraban feo; dulce con los ancianos; hacía reír a los niños…

Muchas cualidades y nada de imperfecciones. O al menos él no lograba detectar ninguna.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —El último sorbo indicaba que necesitaban otra lata y ambos abrieron al mismo tiempo la nueva cerveza.

—No tengo idea —dijo. Bebió un largo trago sintiendo como el picor del alcohol raspaba su garganta—. Lo único que sé es que sería una gran satisfacción decirle lo que siento.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados ante esto. Después de ello, Kagami sólo contó que tuvo un percance con Kuroko, una de esas clásicas peleas entre novios que obviamente tendría solución en la eventualidad…

—Deja ese orgullo de lado y pídele perdón a Tetsu.

—Él también se equivocó.

—Maldito ¿Sabes cuánto te envidio por poderle decir que lo amas? Yo daría mucho por poderle decir. —Tal vez aquello fue bajo y extremo, pero definitivamente quería que sus amigos estuviesen bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

—Vanidoso.

Sonrió al ver que definitivamente hoy sus amigos se reconciliaban. Pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y provenía del teléfono de Kise. Sopesó la idea de contestarle, pero no quería que malinterpretara su enojo y respondió a la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo aparentando normalidad.

— _Hablamos del hospital de Taisei, y… necesitamos que venga._

—Voy para allá —colgó rápidamente la llamada y aventó las cervezas restantes a Kagami.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el pelirrojo conflictuado por la reacción tan impulsiva.

—Necesito irme, hablamos después.

Terminó la cerveza de un solo trago. Subió rápidamente a su motocicleta por cuarta vez en el día, pero por primera vez utilizaría todo lo que su máquina podía dar para poder llegar pronto a ese hospital.

Sólo rogaba porque Kise estuviese bien.

.

.

Entró al área de urgencias gritando. Corrió hacia la recepción y preguntó por el nombre de su amigo; le indicaron que tenía que ir a una habitación en particular y fue corriendo con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le podían otorgar en un momento como este. Entró desesperado al cuarto que le indicaron sin ver previamente el letrero que se mostraba arriba de la puerta.

Por eso no estaba preparado para lo que vio: delante de él, estaba una mesa con una persona acostada… tapada hasta el rostro.

No podía creer lo que veía. No quería admitir lo que sus ojos observaban en ese momento. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no de una forma agradable y un frío recorrió toda su médula espinal. Las manos comenzaron a sudar y apretó sus labios en un intento por contener el grito que insistía en salir de lo más profundo de su ser.

Sobre la fina sábana que cubría aquel cuerpo, yacían algunos objetos personales como unas llaves, un botón y un celular que podría reconocer en la otra mitad del mundo. El trozo de tela estaba repleto de sangre al igual que lo demás que se encontraba cerca.

—Esto no puede ser.

Podía jurar que habló, sin embargo su voz se escuchó como un lejano susurró que se colaba entre los árboles y el viento. Sacó su celular y marcó desesperado el número que se encontraba en un inicio en su lista de contactos favoritos.

El celular encima de esa sábana sonaba con la música pop que Kise había puesto de tono desde hace un año.

—Esto no es…

No podía describir como se sentía. Los acordes de aquella pieza musical retumbaban por toda la habitación recordándole un hecho que él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. El escozor en su pecho crecía conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Y el ardor de su cuerpo por arrojarse a aquel espectro que ya no respiraba o hablaba calaba en lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¡Maldición, deja de sonar!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas arrojando su propio aparato al piso estrellándolo. Se abrazó a sí mismo para no sentir ese vacío que lentamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo; se repetía mentalmente que aquello no era real e intentaba confinarse en un mundo dónde aun Kise existía…

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? La luz que irradiaba aquel chico era como alimento a su alma. Ya no podría contemplar por las mañanas aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que iluminaba su amarga actitud; ya no podía jugar videojuegos o uno a uno con él; ya no podía cenar cosas grasosas delante de él para que muriera de envidia. No podría verlo, respirarlo, sentirlo…

Ya no había más Kise.

—Daiki-kun.

Una gruesa voz lo devolvió a su entorno y fue cuando vio a Toru parado en el umbral de la puerta. La sangre en su camisa era evidente y el cabello revuelto y lleno de sangre le preocupó; pero su ira fue mayor por la actitud tan tranquila que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Qué mierda sucedió? —Exigió desesperado una respuesta, pero obtuvo un tortuoso silencio que no soportó demasiado— ¡Dime!

—Íbamos de regreso a casa, nada nuevo… la velocidad era moderada y todo estaba bien. Kise estaba feliz… pero unas luces cegaron mi vista y…—Toru se dobló y cogió su frente con la palma de su mano—. ¡Lo siento!

En ese momento comprendió que realmente su mundo se había terminado.

Ya nada tenía sentido para él. No sin Kise en el mundo. Además, tenía que seguirle para reclamarle, ¿Qué no se suponía que serían amigos toda la vida? ¿A dónde se fueron aquellas promesas de adolescentes? No podía reclamarle nada a Toru, puesto él desde un principio no pudo protegerle. Sólo se quedó mirando, ahí, en un punto inespecífico pero sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida sobre la camilla.

Una enfermera entró para preguntarle si podía hacer favor de reconocer el cuerpo, ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Quería que aceptara que Kise ya no estaría nunca más? Apretó las palmas de sus manos y mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose impotente en el fondo.

Imágenes, fotografías y recuerdos concretos que pasó junto a su amigo vinieron a su mente para provocarle mayor conflicto existencial. No quería, no debía… pero necesitaba decirle a la vida que era muy injusta.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡Respeten, hay una persona que merece unas oraciones!

Aquel chillante tono de voz llegó hasta sus tímpanos y volteó rápidamente para ver cómo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos a Kise. Iba vestido en una bata de hospital y al parecer recién salía de la ducha al ver como unas gotas escurrían al final de sus hebras doradas. Aquel mohín de su boca torcida y sus cejas juntas las había visto cientos de veces, pero aquella era única, mágica…

Demostraba que Kise estaba vivo.

—¿Aominecchi? —Kise estaba confundido, pero permaneció frente a la puerta ahora cerrada— Íbamos ya para la casa y vimos un accidente, uno muy grande y la ambulancia no llegaba, así que Toru y yo decidimos ayudar trayendo a estas personas al hospital. Lamento si te llamaron, al parecer se equivocaron de teléfono y tomaron mi celular en lugar de la chica.

Pero él no escuchaba nada de lo que decía Kise. Para él, verlo delante parado y sin ninguna herida de la cual preocuparse, todo dejó de existir y se dedicó a verlo por completo. Respiraba, eso lo notaba al ver como subía y bajaba su pecho; no estaba herido, porque no había sangre; tenía emociones al ver como su cara de compungía o sus labios se movían para seguir hablando…

Pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a destilar lágrimas. No eran de tristeza, puesto una felicidad indescriptible abundaba su pecho y su alma como para poder decir que era por eso. Las gotas salinas corrían por sus pómulos hasta sentirlas en su cuello.

¿Sentir o hacer? Lo dejaría a la suerte.

Su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, no podía controlar lo que hacía… Realmente no estaba en sus planes abalanzarse contra el cuerpo de Kise para abrazarle fuertemente. Sus brazos se enredaron encima de los hombros del otro para acercarlo en un acto de arrebato y hundió su rostro en el hombro derecho del rubio.

—A-Aominecchi…

El inaudible susurro de Kise llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no le prestó importancia. Por el momento, se enfocaría en percibir que eso no era un sueño, era real todas y cada una de las sensaciones que su cuerpo percibía. Aunque su cuerpo era un cúmulo de emociones contenidas, pudo detectar el cambio de ritmo en la respiración de Kise y como los latidos de su corazón estaban igual de frenéticos que los suyos, aunque de manera que se sincronizaban a la perfección. Olió el shampo de hospital, y aunque este tenía un peculiar aroma, en Kise sentaba a la perfección.

Pero su dicha creció al sentir como los brazos del rubio correspondían al abrazo posándolos sobre sus omóplatos para tomar con las manos sus hombros y acercarse —si fuese posible— un poco más a él.

Ninguno de los dos parecía estar presente para ver como Toru abandonaba la sala en la que estaban, deseándoles buena suerte desde el fondo de sus intenciones. Después de todo, Kise siempre ha amado a su hermano menor.

Aomine no supo aquello cuanto duró aquel momento; con Kise siempre era un ir y venir del tiempo demasiado ambivalente y misterioso, pero tampoco era como si le importara en ese instante.

Desde ahí donde su cabeza reposaba respirando lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, dio un beso suave, delicado y cargado de sentimientos en el lugar donde el cuello se une con los hombros. Un leve respingo por parte del otro le hizo reír nuevamente… aquella sonrisa que sólo salía con Kise. Por un momento sintió que el rubio quería hablar, pero se adelantó a ese hecho.

—No hables, no digas nada… déjame sentirme satisfecho con tu sola presencia en mi vida.

Al parecer Kise desistió de decir algo que matara el momento y sólo se abrazó a él aún más. Lo que Aomine no sabía, era que una lágrima de felicidad también corría por los ojos y mejillas de Kise. No sabía que todo ese tiempo había esperado esas palabras y esas acciones por parte de él. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría con el moreno, no sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro…

Pero no cabía duda en que ambos pensaban y sentían lo mismo; él también estaba satisfecho con tener a su adorado Aominecchi.

.

.

" _La satisfacción es la única señal de la sinceridad del placer."_

 _André Guide_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Vaya! Jamás creí compartir éste escrito. En fin.

Mis inspiraciones fueron el cuadro "La Satisfacción" de Gustav Klimt (de ahí el nombre). Además, obviamente y como ya lo mencioné, el fabuloso manga shojo "Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu". Les recomiendo ampliamente éste manga, es hermoso.

En fin, nos estamos leyendo. Gracias a todos por leer.

Besos.

Cadiie Mustang.


End file.
